


An Earnest Request

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Sun takes a visit to Lillie's house in order to talk to Gladion about something that pertains to her. Small mentions of Sun/Lillie. Takes place 9 years after Sun and Moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a good ol' Sun and Gladion BRoTP moment. That's all the transferring for tonight. Enjoy!

20-year old Sun landed at the entrance of Lillie's house on Aether Paradise, thanking his Ride Pokémon as it took off to the skies. He wanted to ask Gladion about something that he needed approval for. The Alola Champion pulled a ring from his pocket, examining it as he felt nervous in the process. Sun and Lillie have been dating for 4 years now, and he thought that it'd be time to take it to the next level.

Taking a deep breath as he put the trinket back in his pocket, Sun knocked on the door as he waited for a response. Soon, someone was able to open the door.

"Ah, how pleasant to see you, Sun." Lusamine greeted her daughter's boyfriend.

"Hi there, Lusamine." Sun replied as he smiled at her girlfriend's mother. "Is Gladion here by any chance?"

"Why yes he is. He's in his room at the moment. Don't worry, it will work out well in the end." The Aether Foundation president answered as she gestured for Sun to enter.

"Do you need anything to eat or drink?" Lusamine offered.

"No, thank you. I should probably see him now." Sun declined nicely.

Lusamine simply smiled. "Very well. I'm going to head over to the Conservation Area to check on my husband. Good luck." With that, she left her house.

Looking back, Sun realized how much Lusamine has changed ever since her husband had returned back to them 2 years ago. It was a heartful reunion, but that was another story to be told for later.

Sun knocked on Gladion's door, waiting for a response.

"Come in." He heard a faint response from Gladion. The Alola Champion entered his friend's room as he caught a glimpse of the former Team Skull Enforcer sitting on a chair, and something that looked like a cooking website from his computer, though he couldn't fully discern as to what it actually was.

"Gladion?" Sun called to his friend as he approached closer to him, which led to the latter to quickly close the website.

Turning to face his visitor, Gladion responded back. "Sun? Well, this is unexpected."

Gladion didn't mind Sun's presence, but it felt out of the blue. Instead of telling the Alola Champion to leave, he simply asked as to why he came to his room. "Mind telling me what this is all about?" The blond stood up as he crossed his arms.

Sun put his hands in his pocket, somewhat thinking about backing out of his plan, but he gathered the courage to speak his thoughts on the crucial matter. Straightening his face, Sun pressed forward. "You see, what are your thoughts of my relationship with your sister?"

The blond had a confused look on his face. To him, it sounded trivial at the very least. At first, Gladion was cautious of Sun when he learned that he was dating Lillie, but in the end, he knew that the Alola Champion would treat her right. "As pointless as it sounds, I have no complaints, but you two can at least show some decency, like making sure that the door is fully closed."

The Alola Champion had the brightest blush on his face as he reacted rather humorously from Gladion's response. "Y-you saw us naked?!" Sun stammered in embarrassment.

"No, of course not! A blanket covered you guys, so calm down!" Gladion quickly interjected in a loud tone. What happened is that around a year ago, when Gladion came home, he noticed that his parents weren't there. As he went to check on Lillie, Gladion entered her room because it was open, but he later found his sister along with Sun sleeping on her bed, but a blanket hid their nude bodies. The blond took notice of their discarded clothes, and quickly left the room. Gladion was left scarred for life in a way.

"Ok, good." The Alola Champion sighed in relief.

"Just, give me a warning or something." Gladion warned is he cringed in the process. The former Team Skull Enforcer couldn't get the memory out of his mind.

"Ok, ok. Anyway, that aside." Sun spoke as he wanted to get to the point, preparing himself for his friend's reaction. The Alola Champion pulled the ring from his pocket, but Gladion quickly got the wrong memo.

"The heck is that?! Are you trying to propose to me or what?!" Gladion yelled out as he jumped to conclusions.

"No, you idiot!" Sun loudly debunked. For a person such as Gladion, he was kind of clueless. Sun decided to give him a blunt response.

"Look, is it alright if I can marry Lillie?"

The blond's face turned stoic as a result, which had Sun wondering if this was a mistake to begin with. Suddenly, Gladion started to laugh in the process, which confused Sun because his rival was never a person who'd laugh regularly, or even at all.

"Hey, this is serious!" Sun retorted with an irritated expression on his face. After Gladion's laughing had subsided, he wiped the tears from his face as he regained his voice. "I know it is. I'm just wondering why you're asking me at all."

"Well, it's because I want to know if you're okay with me asking Lillie the question." Sun answered. The Alola Champion just wanted to get it over with.

With a smirk, Gladion crossed his arms. "I'm okay with it." He replied rather bluntly but added his reasoning for it. "You've done so much for our family, and I could never thank you enough for it."

Sun's face turned jovial until his friend spoke again as the latter extended his hand to the former. "But this is something that Lillie can only answer to you."

"I know. I just wanted to get your blessing as well." Sun said as he put the ring in his pocket again.

"Who else have you told." Gladion asked out of curiosity.

"There's your parents, my mom, Hau, and now you. Pretty much just you guys at the moment." Sun revealed.

"I see. Well, the only advice that I can give to you is that try to propose to her in which you two have had a close moment or something. Try not to make it too cliché." The blond advised as he resumed to sit back on his chair.

"Sweet! I know just what to do. I think that's all I needed from you. Thanks, Gladion!" Sun responded rather cheerfully after getting Gladion's approval on the matter. The Alola Champion knew just where to propose to Lillie at.

"Don't sweat it. I guess you'd best be heading off now." Gladion replied. The mere thought of Sun becoming his brother-in-law intrigued the blond, but he respected his rival to the fullest. Now, Gladion wanted to return to his own personal matter.

"Oh, one thing, though. Why were you browsing a cooking website?" Sun pointed out, which led to Gladion scowling at him for noticing.

"Get out." Gladion ordered quite angrily, extending his finger at the door.

"But, I just wa-" Gladion cut Sun off from finishing his sentence.

"I said get out!"

At high speed, Sun left Gladion's room, and then their household. So much for trying to not make his future brother-in-law mad.

When Sun had finally left, Gladion opened the cooking website again, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Goodness." Gladion sighed as he went to a page that had a recipe for a various assortment of malasada. Truth be told, Gladion appreciated the confection since Hau had presented to him one. As much as Hau had been annoying to deal with in the past, Gladion grew to respect the malasada-loving person. In return, the blond wanted to know how he make his own malasada in order to thank the Island Kahuna.


End file.
